


The Little Ways We Love

by ChampagneSly



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke loves Rin's hair, loves it all the many ways he loves Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Ways We Love

Sousuke loves Rin’s hair. He loves that wild, unrestrained red that so nicely mirrors the warm and untamed hearts of the Matsuoka siblings. He loves that it never fails to make him look, he loves that he’ll never be able to lose Rin in a crowded room. He loves how the color stains on white sheets when Sousuke takes Rin to bed.

And even though Rin blushes and grumbles and tells him to get over his weird obsession, Sousuke can’t help but want touch and twist and twine. He can’t help but want to watch the strands of hair slip between his fingers, the feel of it as soft and lush as Rin’s indulgence when he tilts his head into the greedy splay of Sousuke’s palms.

He takes every opportunity he finds, relishes in these tiny intimacies that Rin shares with only him:

In the shower, when the world is barely awake and Rin stumbles under the spray with a yawn, Sousuke takes Rin against his chest, holds him there as he pushes his fingers into hair the shade of a blood-red dawn and scrubs until shampoo bubbles turn Rin as white as an old man. Rin sighs like a spoiled cat and Sousuke laughs as the soapy water rushes around their toes.

In the morning, when they say goodbye, as Rin rushes out the door, Sousuke stops him with a kiss to the temple and slides his thumb up Rin’s impatient jaw to toy with the ends of the hair Rin has just painstakingly tried to put in one place. Rin complains, breathless and rushed, but Sousuke likes the idea of Rin going out into the world with his hair just a little mussed from Sousuke’s touch.

In the quiet before the storm, when Rin readies himself for a race, Sousuke takes Rin’s face between his hands and tucks away each little strand beneath the swim-cap, soothing away the jitters that Rin hides from the world. Each time, Rin sighs, a little, and turns his cheek into Sousuke’s palm, as Sousuke murmurs encouragement and tells him to go win.

In the heat of desire, when Rin pushes into the thrust of Sousuke’s hips, Sousuke slides all ten fingers into the mess of Rin’s hair and kisses him until Rin’s lips are red enough to match. Rin arches and writhes, but Sousuke keeps his treasure between his fingertips, holds on as Rin falls apart so beautifully.

And in the evening, when Rin returns to him, tired but happy, and rests his head on Sousuke’s broken shoulder, Sousuke strokes Rin’s hair and whispers,  _welcome home_.


End file.
